


Taste test

by EnlacingLines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Sumitaba, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Game, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Top Akechi Goro, but it's very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Goro turns the bottle to him. “It’s fucking strawberry flavour.”Well. Akira had noticed they were out of his usual brand and grabbed the bottle next to the empty space. He’d not actually read the label, truth be told. Goro really can’t expect him to think when he’s horny. He’s lucky Akira picked up lube at all, and not nail polish remover.---What starts as a mistake becomes a trend. Goro's Akira induced headache continues to grow.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	Taste test

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing two angst heavy, plot focused long stories, and this is my break from it. 
> 
> It's very stupid. Don't take it seriously at all. 
> 
> Inspired by an amazing discussion in the Akeshu server. Especially huge credit to Purin for introducing me to one particularly cursed thing included here.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta MxTicketyBoo <3

“Here,” Akira says, throwing the bottle to Goro as he marches into the room. 

His aim is extremely wide, but Goro leans to the side, grunting a little as he catches it, muscles in his arms flexing distractingly as he does. Akira swallows, trying to catch his breath, eyes drawn to the exposed skin. Goro has not put his shirt back on since he left, and Akira shrugs off his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. 

Goro, for some unfathomable reason, is still turning the bottle over in his hands as Akira crawls across the bed, close enough that Goro without thinking reaches out to curl a hand in his hair. Akira sighs, pulse pounding once more, moving closer for a kiss when Goro turns to him. 

“Akira, what the hell is this?” he says. 

Akira sits back on his heels, trying to taper the frustration which began to boil over the moment he stepped inside. “Lube. That you made me go and get,” he says slowly. 

It was the worst possible timing to discover he'd run out of lube. He’d been pretty sure the small amount left would be enough, but for all his boyfriend’s indulgences in many of his fantasies, including his high pain threshold, he does not scrimp on prep or lube. 

Hence Akira, with the most obvious and painful hardon of his life, had to run to the pharmacy and buy more, forced to throw on his long jacket it was entirely too warm for just to make it less obvious of the urgency. He’s never run as fast in his life, not in the metaverse, not in reality, which did make him any less turned on, but did solve the problem quicker. 

Goro turns the bottle to him. “It’s fucking strawberry flavour.” 

Well. Akira had noticed they were out of his usual brand and grabbed the bottle next to the empty space. He’d not actually read the label, truth be told. Goro really can’t expect him to think when he’s horny. He’s lucky Akira picked up lube at all, and not nail polish remover. 

“It still works,” Akira says, as he’d really like to have something in his ass right now, it’s getting ridiculous. 

His voice definitely sounds on the desperate scale, as Goro’s face forms the particular smirk associated with getting exactly what he wants, and the world flips as Akira is suddenly on his back, Goro looming over him. Akira forgets utterly how to breathe for a second, and Goro’s smirk grows. He groans as Goro’s hand runs down his erection, hips lifting at the touch, divine even through his jeans. 

“Hmm, still so hard. Did it turn you on, being outside like this? Needing my cock inside you so much, you’d do every task I set. Maybe I should give you a shopping list next time, earn your reward,” Goro says, but doesn’t wait for an answer, the kiss which follows deep and unyielding. 

Akira grips his shoulders, this time determined to keep him close, here, as Goro pries open his mouth with his tongue, the kiss loud and thorough, everything Akira needs having been wound up and let down so abruptly. 

Goro doesn’t slow his actions, brutal in his sudden onslaught. Akira is pulled up, just to have his shirt thrown over his head, Goro latching onto his collarbone, teeth nipping at skin. Akira gasps, leaning back, hand in Goro’s hair. Not as a lead, he doesn’t want nor does he have that power, but as a point of connection, anything to keep them as joined as possible. 

His skin marks, lines and flaring redness that will fade all too soon, Akira taking stock of every thrill and point of semi-pain that reduces his nerves to sparks of pleasure. Goro removes his jeans and pants deftly, and with a heavy sigh, reaches for the red bottle. 

Akira leans up, head spinning, but is cognisant enough to see Goro grimace as the liquid comes out the colour of ice cream sauce. He can almost feel the conversation coming along, and Akira is one minute away from combustion if Goro doesn’t start working those fingers in him right now. 

“Goro, please,” he says, adding a little more breath than necessary, but it works, Goro’s eyes snapping up, sharpening as Akira’s legs open just a little, an invitation and plea. 

As predicted, the strawberry lube works just as well as any, Akira gasping as Goro stretches him, fingers reaching further than his ever can, both methodical and teasing. 

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Akira moans into his neck, all too stimulated, almost uncomfortably hot, clinging onto his shoulders. 

“No you won’t,” Goro says, although he hisses through his teeth as Akira clenches at the command. 

He can’t help it, it’s too much hearing that as an order, has him moving awkwardly for a kiss, Goro meeting it, slowing it down when Akira wants to rise up, have everything his body craves, fast and deep, instant and cooling; anything to temper some of this energy that’s been circling for too long. 

“Settle down, relax, Akira,” he says, removing sticky fingers and leaving Akira panting on the bed, body clenching painfully around nothing. 

Clearly though, his mind is only half clogged with sensation, enough to stop his filter from working, as while watching Goro slick himself up, a question rises. 

“What does it taste like?” 

Goro finishes the motion of his hand, and Akira licks his lips, transfixed as he jerks himself lightly. “Do you think I’ve been licking it?” he says.

Akira’s happy he’s somewhat breathless, enjoys it all the more when he can tell his boyfriend is just as affected. “Why would you not try it?” he says. 

The entire point of flavoured anything is to taste it, surely? Seems to be a wasted opportunity if not. Goro though, to his absolute displeasure stops touching himself and closes his eyes in that way which indicates he’s about to have a very specifically Akira induced headache. 

Oh no. Akira is so close to getting what he needs, he cannot screw this up. So, he acts on instinct, scrambling up before Goro declares this entire fiasco a lost cause and swallows his cock. 

“Fuck, Akira,” Goro swears, and grips his hair hard. Akira moans, vibrations causing Goro to thicken in his mouth, and he laps at the head as he’s pulled none too gently off. 

He enjoys that, but Goro’s clearly forcing him up, so he glances up, mouth wet and the strange artificial strawberry taste hitting his tongue. He swallows, keeping eye contact, Goro’s eyes burning in response. 

Goro stares at him for a moment longer. “If you’re so desperate, at least do it properly,” he says, and Akira shudders at the droll tone. 

There’s quick manoeuvring as Goro settles against the headboard, and Akira leans over, licking up from base to tip as Goro’s hands seal in his hair, half directing, half tugging just to make Akira’s blood sing. Now he’s actually tasting the remnants of the lube; it’s odd, stickier than usual, dulling the taste of pre-come with a sweetness that’s probably too sickly and artificial to be enjoyable on it’s own. 

But there’s something enticing in itself of mixing the two, causing his mouth to pool with saliva, tongue circling around the head, lapping up all the fluid he can take. 

Goro moans. “Look at you, enjoying this so much. You’d think I was doing this for you, letting you slobber all over me. Don’t forget your place, Akira. You’re mine to play with,” he says. 

The words send a ripple through him, almost causing him to rut into the sheets, but he just about holds back, knowing Goro won’t approve. It’s also a warning, as the hands in his hair adjust, and he just about has enough time to prepare himself before he’s deepthroating. 

He inhales through his nose, the burn on his throat delicious, eyes watering slightly. Goro holds him there for a second, the grip on his hair loosening should he need to get off, but when Akira hollows his cheeks and sucks, Goro’s breath hitches, moving him up gradually. 

“Good boy, now let me put that mouth to good use.” 

It’s exhilarating, feeling Goro gain pleasure from him; knowing the sounds he makes, the way his cock throbs with each pass of his tongue, is all because of Akira. He loves doing this; being everything Goro needs in every sense, pleasing and appreciating, loving in all senses. 

“So needy, I should fill your mouth up more often, fuck...that’s it, Akira, keep going for me, darling,” he moans, the rhythm faltering, Akira’s eyes are streaming and his throat starting to ache, but he knows Goro is close. 

He keeps his lips tight, uses his tongue as much as he can and moans once before Goro comes, Akira gulping down salty fluid as he’s held down, until Goro’s cock softens in his mouth, and he lets go of Akira’s hair. 

Akira’s dizzy for a second, slowly raising himself upwards. Hands gently guide him forward, blurry gaze seeing Goro smile at him before he kisses the corner of his lips, one hand coming to swipe at the slight dampness in his eyes. 

“Good?” Akira asks, throat rasping a little. 

Goro grins, lazy in that relaxed haze, pulling Akira closer until he’s straddling his legs. “You did very well,” he says, before the sound of a cap opening draws Akira’s attention. 

He moans, leaning forward into Goro’s shoulder as he spreads the lube on his hand. Now he’s brought back into his own body, he’s so close, the small amount of friction from the bed and giving pleasure bringing him close to the edge. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you. Let go, Akira, let me see,” Goro says into his hair, close and sweet, before closing a slick hand around his cock. 

Akira tenses up, bites into Goro’s shoulder who groans and mutters, sliding his hand across faster. Akira pants out a few syllables, so close already, shaking from the effort. Goro smooths a hand across his hair, a complete contrast to both his earlier grip and the relentless pace of his hand. 

“Come for me, Akira. Now.” 

And he does, gasping and a little amazed he can, Goro humming against his ear as he does. His hand pulls away and Akira slumps, nuzzling into his neck as Goro wraps an arm around him. Akira sinks down, entire body floating as Goro leans back on the bed. 

“Please get better lube, Akira. This stuff smells disgusting,” he says. 

“Tastes okay,” Akira mumbles. 

Goro pokes him in the ribs with that, but Akira doesn’t care, content just to float contently, half asleep and held close. 

* * *

Akira almost misses those early days when a matter like this would send Sumire blushing and fleeing from the store, too embarrassed to look him in the eye for the next week. Unfortunately, she’s changed entirely in the last few years, which means instead she grimaces at him, looking concerned. 

“I...really don’t think that’s a good idea, Akira,” she says, looking between him and the bottle. 

“It’s a great idea,” he replies, putting it in his basket. 

Sumire cringes, and moves to stand in front of him. “Not to tell you how to err...run your...um…” 

“Sex life?” Akira says brightly, as really, talking about these things is healthy and good. 

Not in detail mind you, just in general. He doesn’t really want to know about what she gets up to with Futaba who is basically his sister, and considering she’s Goro’s best friend, he doubts she wants to know his intricacies either. 

She inhales and smiles. “Yes. But I don’t think Goro’s going to find it as funny as you do.” 

Akira knows that, but it’s not going to deter him. “It’s fine,” he says. 

Sumire looks at him for another moment before her shoulders slump. “At least check the expiry date, it’s on sale for a reason.” 

Akira picks up the maple syrup flavoured lube and checks that he has a solid year to go, showing it to her and declaring Goro will absolutely see the funny side of this. 

Goro does not see the funny side at all. 

Akira fidgets, having shown his new purchases a few moments prior, the frigid silence of their bedroom pressing into his shoulders, and he’s starting to get just a little bit nervous. 

Goro is still staring at the bottle, and Akira starts to wonder if he’s actually miscalculated in a fairly terrible way. Time in its way does not quite heal but does lock away aspects in place and circumstance. They can talk about the events of that year without too much of an issue, able to make light of a few moments. But occasionally they trip up, it’s a constant process after all. 

Akira’s almost certain he’s messed up, and moves forward hand outstretched when Goro looks up. 

“On your knees,” he says, voice cold, stern and biting. 

Akira goes without a word, smooth and silent, body bending without his mind, curling himself forward to look at the carpet. His mind switches on as his cheeks heat; so this is the type of tension, the response he’s given. He feels his toes curl in anticipation but other than that he stays utterly still, looking down until Goro’s feet appear in his vision. A hand reaches out, tilts his chin until Akira is looking into his eyes. 

His expression is blank apart from his eyes; a storm of flame, tracing the lines of Akira’s form, but there is a gentleness in his actions as he looks downwards. “Colour?” he asks, a genuine question. 

Akira thinks for a moment, if he wants to, but he’s almost always inclined to participate in these scenes, the impromptu ones tantalizing in their own way, just as good as the meticulously planned. 

“Green,” he says, and Goro’s lips flicker upwards, a hand tracing gently on his cheek before he snaps back into place and his hand grips Akira’s chin with force. 

“Strip, and get on the bed. Lie on your back. Say nothing, I don’t want to hear anything out of that pathetic mouth of yours.” 

Only having done this several times means Akira can stand up without stumbling at the tone and command. Goro marches to the other side of the room, opening the wardrobe to get a particular bag of things reserved for these times, Akira quickly returning to the task at hand. 

He swiftly removes his clothes, folding and placing them on the desk chair, as Goro is obsessively tidy and will get annoyed if he just chucks around clothes like he wants to. It also gives him space, physically and mentally to get ready for what’s to come. 

He’s both excited and a little on edge. It should be fun. 

Goro doesn’t take long to wander back, still holding the lube and two more items that make Akira’s cock twitch in interest. Goro’s eyebrow arches, noting how he reacts, before sitting on the bed next to him but not quite touching. He’s rolled up his sleeves and that’s all; something entirely powerful in being completely clothed while Akira lies back, naked on the bed. 

“Since you seem to want to make jokes, I think I’ll test out exactly what you can take with this product,” he says, waving the bottle. “And seeing as you think you’re so hilarious, I think we should test your limits. No hands today, but you don’t deserve to be trussed up prettily, so handcuffs will do,” he says. 

Akira is a little disappointed, does much prefer rope but dutifully places his hands behind him without a word, feeling the supple leather strain against his wrists. 

“Good, staying quiet for me,” Goro says softly, as he leans back over, treating Akira to a scorching kiss on his way back. 

Akira sighs into it, hands clenching in the restraints, already itching to touch, reach out. Goro keeps the kiss deep but slow, his own favourite type, while Akira makes noises in the back of his throat, wishing for more. Goro pulls at his lip as they part, biting down on the soft flesh, Akira gasping at the sting as he pulls away. 

He’s half hard from the restraints and the kiss, but that seems to be the outcome Goro is looking for by the pleased smile. 

“Since you’re co-operating so well, I’ll let you make a choice. Left or right?” Goro says, dipping down onto the bed and holding a toy in each hand. 

Akira gulps, a shiver passing through. Both are big, so there’s clearly no messing around today. The left has different ridges built through for a constant change in sensation, while the right vibrates in three different settings. Both are going to be used extensively, and Akira has to try and pick which one will make it worse or better. 

“Right,” he says after a moment, and Goro nods, moving to put the other away properly, returning before Akira has a chance to get antsy. 

“Are you ready?” he says, and Akira nods, steeling himself. 

He is not in fact, ready. 

Goro’s grimace when he first opens the lube is the only amount of slight satisfaction Akira gains, as he moves swiftly onto opening Akira up with lingering slowness. First just one finger, breaching him carefully, moving around in a teasing, almost mocking pace, the glide easy after only a few moments, but Goro continues anyway. 

Two fingers has him panting. Akira’s legs are wide, Goro positioned between them as he scissors carefully, the caress liquid lightness across Akira’s spine. He sinks and gasps, such relief after having barely any pressure. But that feeling does not stay, as Goro barely moves any deeper, still too far away from where Akira needs him. 

Akira whines high and lost, hips attempting to arch up from where Goro keeps hold of him with his right hand, flexed wide across his hip bone, fingers gripping his skin hard enough to leave the phantom thought of a mark. His fingers push up, glance across Akira’s prostate then retreat, causing him to groan loudly. 

“I don’t know what you're unhappy about, my darling. I’m using the lube you so kindly brought me,” he says. 

All Akira can do is pant, he’s not been asked a direct question, so he tests the bonds against his arms, pulling just to give his body another sensation. His legs tremble where they stay open, wide and straining slightly, even if he’s not tied down by his feet, he knows the position he needs to assume. 

Goro strokes his walls almost gently, the third finger used exclusively to stretch rather than reach to where Akira wants it, so by the time he removes his fingers, Akira’s cock is heavy and leaking against his stomach, mouth so dry from gasps and high cries. He moans as Goro covers the toy in caramel coloured liquid, making a face as he does. 

“This stuff is disgusting. But it was your choice Akira, as was this toy. Are you happy with how I’m indulging you today?” he says. 

A direct question needs an answer. “Yes,” he breathes, and Goro smiles, pleased which makes a high throaty noise escape. 

Goro chuckles and leans over, kissing him as if he’s breakable, patient and soft, tongue sweeping as his free hand pushes Akira’s hair from his forehead. It’s damp with sweat, uncomfortable even, as he’s so warm from not enough and yet too much attention. 

“Look at me,” Goro says sharply, and then inch by inch, pushes the toy in. 

Akira’s mouth opens in a wordless cry; it’s on the edge of pain in sheer size, but Goro goes slow, always does, and yet there is a relentlessness to it. He does not stop, just pushes each inch in as soon as Akira can take it, until the toy is seated fully inside him. 

He’s so overwhelmed; unused to teasing only, so much better with quick and fast, this pushes at the edge of what he thinks he can take. Goro’s eyes delight, glow even with each twitch his legs make, looking proud as he sits up, surveying Akira as he lies helpless. 

“That’s what I like to see. How does it feel,” he says, hovering over without touching him. 

“B-big, but not you,” Akira stutters, and Goro groans, the kiss he gets from that more teeth than lips, Goro’s mouth moving to his neck soon after. 

He bites, hard into Akira’s neck, just as he turns the vibration on. 

Akira yells, hips flying off the bed as Goro hums above him. He thrusts up uselessly, his cock leaking more fluid, the lack of stimulation there causing his skin to itch. He writhes against the handcuffs, jolt after jolt sparking through his nerves, but without any other push towards the edge, he won’t get any closer. 

He wants to grind down, feel the toy vibrate against his sensitive areas, feel the loss and the gain of Goro pulsing it in and out, chasing a high developed from sensation after sensation, touching each part of him. Instead, it lingers on one continuous current, good but only for the moment, it escalates, quickly becoming pure frustration as his body cannot lift higher without Goro’s aid. He’s helplessly bound, and the feeling makes his cock throb, everything quickly becoming too much too soon. 

“Akira, look at me,” Goro sing-songs again in that too high voice, pleasant boy in action. 

Akira turns his head to the left, sees his boyfriend has dragged a chair over, has his jeans undone and is slowly stroking his cock. Akira pants, cants his hips up, and Goro grins speeding up his hand as he holds up the remote control in the other. 

“Be good and let me hear you this time, but don’t you dare come,” he says, before flicking the switch upwards. 

Akira cries out, choking off with his dry throat. The vibrations feel amazing but the angle is completely off; he’s full, so full and plugged to the brim but he can’t get any movement on his prostate. The vibrations are making it worse in many ways, even if the increased sensation makes welcome heat pool in his gut. 

He’s getting closer, but he can’t come like this. It’s more difficult for Akira to come untouched, seems to need Goro around him, near him, holding him in order to bring him over. And Goro absolutely knows that, grinning wickedly as Akira watches his cock swell under the attention of his hand. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Akira? Being my good boy, restrained and using all the things he brings me,” Goro says, spreading pre-come over the head with his thumb, and Akira whimpers, wishes he were the one touching and being touched. 

“You look devastated already. Is that toy not enough for you Akira? Not enough to fill you up anymore?” he says. 

“I need you,” Akira moans, and Goro’s voice joins him, hand moving furiously. 

“Exactly, remember your place, Akira. You’re mine, and you always will be,” he hisses, then comes, all over his hand. 

Akira keens, cannot even believe the noises he’s making, shaking so badly as Goro watches through hooded eyes. He chuckles to himself after a second, then moves over. Two fingers move to his eyeline and Akira laps at them, broken noises coming from his throat at the salty taste. 

He obediently swallows Goro’s come, feeling a strange, hazy sensation of being suspended in so much energy, thrumming from all sides, that nothing overtakes. Goro smiles at him, drags his fingers over Akira’s tongue, around his teeth, taking up as much space as he can. 

When there’s no hint of bitterness left he removes them, lowers down near Akra’s lips. He wants to grab, keep him close, keep him near but Goro simply stays so he fills Akira’s vision, out of touching distance. 

“Do you think you can behave yourself now?” he says.

Akira nods, cannot recall the words to convince and promise, but it seems enough for Goro, who brushes his lips carefully once. 

“See that you do, or next time, I’ll leave you here and won’t let you come,” he says. 

In the same second, he closes one hand over Akira’s cock, while the other pushes the vibrator right onto his prostate. Akira’s vision swims, whites out and he comes, barely more than a full pull of Goro’s hand later, Goro’s lips on his, swallowing every sound. 

He doesn’t really register anything after that, until he feels the vibrator being pulled out his ass. He moans, the ache flaring, but as he does, Goro appears over him, unlocking the handcuffs. 

“Move your wrists for me, Akira?” he says, and Akira does, feeling a dull strain but nothing unusual. 

“Any pain?” Goro asks, and when Akira shakes his head, he sighs, and quickly crawls into bed, resting Akira’s head in his lap while he takes off his shirt. Once done, he massages Akira’s wrists carefully, each touch a vague, relaxing sensation in Akira’s frazzled mind, before lying back, Akira sprawling against him. 

Akira snuggles in, letting himself float back down, gravity filling his limbs again until he can focus. As he does, he leans forward, capturing Goro’s mouth in a tired kiss, who returns it just as lazily. 

“Are you okay?” Goro checks.

Akira nods. “Are you?” he says.

Goro kisses his forehead in reply. “Yes. That lube smells nothing like maple syrup, we’re throwing it away. The bottle is a  _ teddy bear _ , Akira,” he says, horror clear. 

“Thought it was funny,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and hoping Goro will let him nap for a bit before insisting they clean up. 

“Yes, Sumire did say so.” 

Akira’s eyes snap open. He feels Goro chuckle as he looks up slowly. 

“Ah you thought you could surprise me? Try harder next time. Actually don’t, can we stop with the shitty lube flavours? It’s weird, even for you,” Goro says, curling a hand in Akira’s hair, a prime way to get him to relax back down. 

“Hmm fine,” Akira says. It’s probably run its course, anyway. 

* * *

“So I know you said I should just by normal lube-” 

“Fuck, Akira what monstrosity did you buy now?” Goro says, dropping his head in his hands. “Can we just have sex without it being dessert flavoured?” 

Akira’s not offended, the maple syrup one, on reflection, really was quite horrible. Despite this, he’s kept it for the sheer hilariousness, even if the bear bottle sometimes looks like it’s watching him. But this time he’s not actually done something terribly weird. At least, he doesn’t think so. 

When Goro looks up, Akira notices with a frown just how exhausted he is. Having just arrived home, Goro greeted him and moved away, but now up close he can see the shadows, under his eyes, much deeper than they’ve been in some time. 

“Work tough?” he asks, moving over and sitting beside his boyfriend on the couch. 

Goro offers him a smile, shaking his head. “It’s just a lot at the moment.” 

Akira leans in, resting his head on Goro’s shoulder, knowing if Goro wants to talk about it, he will. Working for a youth justice charity is hard when they’re understaffed, underpaid and have a never ending list of clients. But Goro loves it, and Akira’s proud of him. He just wishes it didn’t take so much out of him. 

“Come on, show me what delightful thing you purchased this time,” Goro says and Akira leans up slowly. 

He looks over, but Goro, even through the tiredness, waits expectantly, a little amusement in his eyes, so Akira lets it go, and grabs his bag. “Well, I did buy the normal stuff-” 

“Thank god,” Goro mutters, as Akira hands over the usual blue bottle. 

Akira glares over his shoulder. “But they had an offer, so I got this for half off,” he says, holding up a matching green bottle. 

“Akira, I know you like a bargain, but you can pay full price for lube,” he says, as he takes the bottle. 

Goro studies it for a second then sighs. “Tingling sensation. I don’t really think I want my cock tingling,” 

Akira groans, dropping back on the sofa at the comment. “Fine, give it back, it’s mine anyway,” he says. 

“You really want to try this?” Goro asks. 

Akira removes the hand from his face and shrugs. He’s not entirely sure how good it would feel, is not even sure how lube is meant to make you tingle but it sounds kind of hot. It’s starting to get odd that he keeps being turned on in pharmacies, but at least this time it was only vague interest. 

Goro shakes his head, managing to look fond. “If it’s what you want, come here.” 

Akira sits up then. “You’re tired,” he says. 

Goro leans forward, bringing a hand up to Akira’s cheek, sweeping a thumb along his jaw before kissing him. It’s easy to fall into it, Akira reaching out to grab Goro’s shirt, those stirrings of before igniting, drawing him closer, Goro’s smell and warmth curling interest in his gut. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t do something for you,” Goro whispers as they part, moving his lips along Akira’s jaw, feather-light down his neck, a promise of what could come. 

Akira sighs, eyes fluttering shut, Goro pushing him back on the sofa to suck gently at the sensitive spots he’s memorised, Akira’s cock starting to stir. Every nip of teeth, each soothing swipe of his tongue which follows goes directly downwards, until his hips start moving slowly. 

He breaks away from Goro suddenly though, sitting up. “Are you sure?” he says. 

It seems unfair, especially with how exhausted Goro is. He’s not used it; Akira likes giving, almost more than receiving. Just the thought of being the one to give Goro what he wants is enough to send him over the edge most times, and Goro revels in making him writhe with each word of just how good Akira feels.

But this time, his boyfriend pushes the hair from his eyes, leans over and whispers in his ear, “let me spoil you.” 

And Akira is powerless to resist. 

It’s how they end up in their bedroom, Akira naked and Goro just wearing boxers, held tight against Goro’s chest, who sits back against the headboard. The lack of being able to see Goro’s face is disappointing, but he still feels so connected, the position incredibly intimate even as Goro kisses his neck, hands opening the new bottle. 

Akira swallows, cock already hard from Goro’s mouth, leaning back more, breathing hard. 

Goor chuckles, the vibrations carrying and filling Akira’s chest. “Patience, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” he says, kissing Akira’s temple. 

These moments when Goro is so intensely protective always stall him, take seconds to digest and absorb. Until Goro, Akira was not used to someone caring so deeply about every single thing he is and does. It’s been a few years, but it still floors him in unexpected times, becomes overwhelmed in moments when he realises just how it feels to be precious to another. 

“Tell me if you don’t like it. I can already feel it working on my fingers,” Goro says, tone strict. 

“Is it good?” Akira says, breathless at the potential. 

Goro contemplates for a moment. “I don’t think I’d like it,” is all he says. 

But he circles Akira’s hole, a small tease that makes Akira suck a breath in before he slips one finger inside. Akira hums, leaning back, feeling the stretch and breadth of Goro’s fingers, so familiar yet still incredible. His legs stretch out further, wanting to be open, to be filled up, and Goro hums in approval, kissing his neck. 

“That’s it, relax for me,” he whispers, and Akira does, is so relaxed being held like this, as Goro’s finger starts up a rhythm inside. 

The sensations don’t start for a while. He can feel something, almost a slightly chilled flicker beginning inside, but it’s only when the second finger starts that the lube begins to truly do it’s work. 

Akira gasps when he first feels it, hips jumping. The second finger scissors him open and spreads the lube high, leaving a trail of cold, sharp sparks that ignite each time Goro moves his hands. Akira moans loudly, head falling back even further, the tingling sensation making him squirm in an attempt to both chase and retreat. 

“Is it working? How do you feel?” Goro murmurs, fingers slowing. 

“D-don’t stop,” Akira whines. He needs more, wants that cool burn, the extra push against his insides, pleasure blossoming from each activation. 

Goro’s breath hitches and he pushes deeper, hitting Akira’s prostate perfectly, and his hips jump off the bed as he yells. The lube makes the aftershock last longer, Akira’s legs trembling, as Goro pulls his fingers out completely. 

“W-what, Goro please,” Akira says, eyes flying open, just enough to see Goro picking up the bottle once more. 

“Don’t worry love, hold on for me,” he says, as Akira’s hole clenches uncomfortably on nothing, craving anything to fill him up. 

But it’s worth it when Goro’s pistons both fingers in with a harsh thrust, dripping with lube. 

Akira almost screams his voice is so loud, so garbled mix of Goro’s name and an expression of the jolt of blinding arousal that shoots through him. He can feel his cock straining, begging to be touched as Goro’s fingers pound, becoming rougher with each cry and twitch. 

“You really do love this, don’t you? You feel so good, trembling in my arms, Akira,” Goro says, licking a stripe from his shoulder to his ear, biting on the lobe. 

Akira moans again; the combination is almost painful, a little too much of the ice-coated shocks the lube provides, it’s a scratch like pain each time. But Akira’s enjoying every second, as Goro continues to coax more sounds and precome from his dripping cock. 

“Goro, Goro can’t…’s too much, gonna come,” Akira says, inhaling in attempts to speak. 

Goro tightens his hold, tips and moves his head, angling in for a kiss. Akira’s mouth can barely move in the right directions, the kiss the most uncoordinated one they shared since the first, Akira can barely keep his teeth and tongue in check. But it barely matters as Goro thrusts his fingers at the perfect angle, massaging Akira’s prostate, and he comes. 

He detaches his mouth and cries out, eyes watering at the sudden intensity. Akira spills over himself, Goro’s fingers still gently massaging as the heat overwhelms, every nerve twitching at the myriad of dual hot-cold sensations. 

Akira flops back against Goro, spent and twitching, Goro removing his hands from Akira’s ass to cuddle him close, adding to the mess that Akira couldn’t care less about. 

“Can we use that one again?” Akira asks, once his mind functions enough to create words. 

Goro manoeuvres him round to sit properly on his lap so they’re face to face, which is good as Akira had lost all control of his body. Instead of words, Goro kisses him, fleeting and soft, his clean hand cupping Akira’s cheek. 

“If it makes you come like that, yes, we are using it again,” he says, beautiful with the edge to his voice, plans clearly forming. 

Akira’s too tired to get hard again, but winds his hands around Goro’s neck. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” he says. 

He could feel exactly how much Goro enjoyed that, can see his cock straining against his boxers, but Goro shakes his head. “Let’s just get you cleaned up.” 

“How about a bath?” Akira suggests, and Goro smiles, helping Akira up as he legs do not want to coordinate walking after coming so hard. 

But he’s determined to be the one to run the bath. Taking care of each other in every way is what they do, and it’s his turn to be the one showering his boyfriend in affection. 

* * *

Akira stares between the bottle in his hand and Goro, whose face is rapidly heating, scowling as he waits for Akira to say something. The expression is clearly anger, although Akira knows it’s anger out of embarrassment, Goro perpetually annoyed he feels such emotion. Akira thinks it’s adorable, but is equally trying extremely hard not to laugh. 

“Don’t just stand there with it,” Goro snaps. 

Akira can’t help it, the laugh bursts out of him, cut short by willpower, but unable to keep it in. Goro’s face darkens yet again, and Akira forces himself to speak. “Where did you find this?” he says. 

Goro scowls. “The internet, where do you fucking think? Seeing as you seem to be obsessed with these things.” 

It’s stupid to be sentimental about lube. It really is, but Goro’s managed to find coffee flavour, bought it, and given it to him. He’s joining in on Akira’s weird little project that’s probably got out of hand and tried to find a way to connect it to the two of them-

Akira really does need to not get this sappy about lube. 

So instead he marches forward, wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s shoulder and kisses the frown from his face. Goro sighs, all the tension leaking out as soon as they touch, the kiss moving from sweetness to lingering to fervent, Akira gasping a little as Goro’s tongue swipes into his mouth. 

“Let’s use it,” he says, the words almost muffled in a small break from kissing. 

Goro pulls back, but tightens his hands on Akira’s waist, a sure sign that he’s interested. “Right now?” 

Akira nods. “We don’t have plans until the evening,” he says. 

Goro sighs, as if Akira can’t feel his hands wandering in search of more skin. “Are you ever not horny?” he says. 

Akira declines to answer, instead pulling Goro towards the bedroom and getting himself trapped against the door. It’s true of the two of them, he probably has the higher sex drive but Goro’s never complained so far. 

It takes them no time at all to rile one another up, Akira naked on the bed before he really has a chance to blink. He pulls Goro on top of him; the fact they have nowhere to be but with each other making each touch a burst of star-struck intensity, each kiss pressed into corners with sweet words and expertise, drawing the most pleasure out of one another. 

Akira tugs at Goro’s hair lightly, grinding upwards against Goro’s own hard length, trying to get his attention as he adds another mark to Akira’s always abused neck. He’s going to have to wear a high neck jumper to dinner at this rate. 

“Can I ride you?” he asks, having the urge to be in Goro’s lap, feel his hands around him. 

Goro’s eyes gleam. “I suppose I can allow that,” he says, and Akira grins as he’s let up. 

He’s not so impressed with Akira’s need to inspect the lube though, having decided just to use the open, normal lube to prep Akira. His cock is hot and heavy in Akira’s hand as he distractedly thumbs the head while he reads the blurb. He quickly removes the packaging though with a well placed impatient comment from Goro, pouring some into his hand. 

It does smell like coffee. He can’t help himself, he licks the tip of his finger as Goro makes a disgusted sound. 

“Better than the maple syrup one,” he comments. 

Goro growls and surges up, kissing him hard, biting at his lips. “Akira, hurry up or we’ll do this very differently,” he practically snarls and Akira smiles, running the liquid across Goro’s cock. 

“Don’t worry honey, I’ll behave,” he says, winking before hovering over Goro’s cock, positioning it at the right angle before he slowly sinks down. 

It always feels so much more like this; something about holding onto Goro’s shoulders, the stretch of the angle, the way Goro’s fingers pinch at his hips as he slowly lowers himself until Goro’s full inside him. Akira moans at the feeling of being so much fuller than it does in any other position, leaning his forehead against Goro’s as he breathes, just for a second. 

“Take your time,” Goro says, twitching inside him and Akira sighs, hands moving into Goro’s hair as he leans backwards and rises up on his knees. 

The first time he slams down causes them both to cry out, Akira’s head falling back at the dual pleasure-pain of going just that little bit too fast. The next time though, Goro’s hands lock around him, guiding him into a slower pace, one that is still fast enough to match the beat in his veins, the need to just feel and be, as fast as he can. 

Akira hates slow, hates dragged out things. He always has been bad at sedation, so longs for the rush and overwhelming glee of any emotion to set his soul soaring. It takes Goro to ground him, pull him back and help him learn that time doesn’t have to spin too fast to make it worthwhile. Goro sets their pace, Akira panting into his mouth, kissing on occasion as they move together. 

It’s sweeter than they often chose to be, Akira smiling into every kiss, gasping as Goro sucks the skin on his neck, tugs at his hair without pulling. His thighs start to burn, his cock starts to leak, and he clenches around Goro’s cock inside him, anything to make the person he loves feel just as lost in the moment as he is. 

He kisses Goro’s neck, leans in and moans against his skin at a thrust exactly where it needs to be, whines high and shrill when Goro closes a wet hand around his cock. His pace falters, moving his body faster, the edge approaching with every slow slide of Goro’s hand. 

“Are you close, please come in me, please, please please,” he begs, as Goro shushes him, soothes him with a kiss. 

“Keep going Akira, just like that. You look so good bouncing in my lap, all warm and tight for me,” Goro purrs in his ear and Akira feels the heat climb too high too fast, he wants this to last longer. 

But Goro moans as he slides down again, his cock so full inside and Akira knows they’re both close. So he bites down on Goro’s shoulder, hard and direct, Goro cursing loudly, thrusting upwards in an erraticness that feels so good in its wildness. 

It’s frantic then. Akira bounces as much as his straining legs can take as Goro’s hand pulls him to completion. He moans into Goro’s neck, barely come down from his high as Goro joins him, coming inside, Akira shuddering at the delicious feeling. 

He listens to Goro’s heartbeat as he rolls them over, still inside Akira for now. Akira reaches for him lazily, kissing with the small amount of energy he has left. When they pull apart, Goro looks so content that it steals his breath. 

“I love you,” he says, smiling as he does. 

Goro looks surprised, always does whenever Akira says it, although that is lifting as the years go past. Someday, Akira hopes it will not be any surprise, a lived fact they both understand in it’s solidity. He’ll work to make sure of it. 

“I love you too, Akira. Even with your fucking stupid flavoured lube obsession,” Goro says. 

Akira laughs so hard, causing Goro to groan at the sensation. He pulls out, and it’s Akira’s turn, the overstimulation and mess causing him to shudder. 

“The coffee one is my favourite. Seeing as you bought it for me. So really, you’re just feeding my stupid ideas,” he says. 

Goro hits him with a pillow. Which is well deserved, Akira thinks.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the weirdest Akira I've written, so kind of playing with styles. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
